


Weird Fucks

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, handjobs, thats it sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the boys are gay and dumb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Fucks

Maybe it was the influence of one too many beer-swills at the makeshift PPDC bar, or maybe Chuck had wanted this all along, or maybe it was that stupid _smirk_ Raleigh had on his face that had caused this to happen, but either way, this is a compromising position. Pressed into the mattress by the human personification of a golden retriever isn’t exactly the most gratifying thing, but the way Raleigh’s hand is moving up and down his side, and teasing the slit of his cock and touching _everywhere_ until it’s almost _way too much fuckfuckfuck_ -well. He wants to punch himself-and then Raleigh too-when he chuckles darkly at the small noises he makes, biting his lip and arching up, but he doesn’t because the way Raleigh whispers teasingly into his ear (“What will it be next, hm? Begging for it? _Baise-moi,_ Raleigh, _baise-moi_ ” and then “What the fuck does that even mean, you prick?”) is just enough to calm him, for whatever reason. Pants and underwear at at your thighs, shirt still on, Raleigh insisted. Fucker must have a kink for clothed sex, the bastard. That thought is interrupted by Raleigh cupping his balls and nipping at his ear and Chuck whimpers and claws at Raleigh’s-still clothed, dear god-back. Chuck wants to buck up and grind against Raleigh, make him moan and hiss instead, but his hips are pinned to the mattress and there’s bites delivered, harsh and heady, as reprimands for trying to slip his hands into Raleigh’s pants. By the time that he thinks to ask why he’s not allowed to touch, he’s already too far gone and words only come out quietly as jumbled moans and groans. Another dirty phrase is hissed into Chuck’s ear and he’s seeing stars, pleasure racking through him, breath hitching and stopping while he rides out his orgasm, Raleigh milking him through it. When his vision comes back to him, he can see Raleigh licking his soiled hand, and it makes him sob out a moan. “Filthy bastard,” Chuck mutters, letting his head thump back into the pillow. He hears a distant “Yeah” from Raleigh, and that’s enough to warrant letting himself slip into the clutches of sleep. The last thing he feels is the mattress lifting, Raleigh’s presence disappearing.


End file.
